Stronger
by Musical Dream
Summary: A short song fic about Reyna's feelings when she saw Piper and Jason holding hands when they reached camp Jupiter... The song is 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.


**This is my first song fic and story for PJO fandom so please forgive me if it sucks... Please read and review, flames are welcomed as well just try not to be too mean please.**

* * *

**Title:Stronger**

**Summary:A short song fic about Reyna's feelings when she saw Piper and Jason holding hands when they reached camp Jupiter.. The song is 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson**

**Link to song: www . youtube watch?v =Vf43LCtGrj4 (Remove the spaces)**

* * *

**Stronger**

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in colour**

**And do the things I want**

I have finally let go as you come back hand in hand with that Venus girl. My heart stops beating for you aching while wondering if you would ever love me back. And as I thought of all my memories where I would be broken inside because of you I laugh at myself for being so foolish.

**You think you've got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

Even if you break up with the girl right now I am never running back to your side. You left me with an aching heart but now I finally feel free. If you think I would ever go back to you, you are dead wrong.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

Finally getting over you I feel free and like me again without the ache of wondering if you would ever like me back. It doesn't break me to see you with her. In fact I am even stronger than before

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

Alone I can fight this fight and I don't need you anymore.

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

Just because I am alone doesn't mean that I am breaking to see you with the Greek girl you brought back home.

**You heard that I was moving on, over you**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You try to break me but you see**

You heard a rumor that I was dating Mark and I could see the hurt in your eyes as you looked over your girlfriends's shoulder at me. You didn't think that I would be fine after your blow but I came back stronger than ever and ready to fight. You try to guilt me but it doesn't work.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean i'm over 'cause your gone**

I won't die just because of you. I'm a roman and I fight all the way till I get to my goal. Because of you I am stronger now.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you i'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you i'm finally thinking 'bout me**

I should thank you for helping me get a new beginning, for helping me get over my broken heart but most of all I should thank you for letting me see your real light to let me start thinking about myself.

**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

You leaving me set me free and now I can have that new beginning without you in my way.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean i'm over 'cause your gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**

I'm finally over you and baby i'm stronger than ever.

* * *

**So how was it? If you like it please review, if it sucked please criticize. Thanks for reading!**

**~Joyce(Aka Musical Dreamer)**


End file.
